American Boy
by dashergirl
Summary: Jay and Nya sing a song. That's mostly it.


Late at night everyone at the Destiny Bounty was going to do karaoke night every Friday. So times it can be an awesome night, other times it can get pretty awkward.

Zane: Okay guys it's karaoke night, so who's up first?

Nya: Jay and I will go first.

Lloyd: Let's hope it doesn't end up like last time.

 _Flashback_

Cole: _Hey, how you doing? Well I'm doing just fine. I lied. I'm dying inside_

 _Flashback ended_

Kai: Or the other time.

 _Another flashback_

Sensei Wu: _It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over? It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over? You won, and she chose you, and she loved you, and she's goooooooooooooooooooonnnnnneee._

Lloyd: I need to get a girlfriend.

Cole: Same thing.

 _Flashback ended_

Nya: Don't worry, it's not going to end up like that this time.

Jay: Let's do this!

The music starts playing and the spot light goes on Jay and Nya.

Jay: _Just another one champion sound_

Nya: _(Yeah)_

Jay: _Yeah, Estelle, we 'bout to get down_

Nya: _(Get down)_

Jay: _Who the hottest in the world right now?_

Nya: _(Hey)_

Jay: _Just touched down in London town_

Nya: _(Huh)_

Jay: _Bet they give me a pound_

Nya: _(Uh)_

Jay: _Tell them put the money in my hand right now_

Nya: _(Yeah)_

Jay: _Tell the promoter we need more seats We just sold out all the floor seats_

Nya: _Take me on a trip, I'd like to_

Jay and Nya: _(Go some day)_

Nya: _Take me to New York, I'd love to_

Jay and Nya: _(see L.A.)_

Nya: _I really want to come kick it with you. You'll be my American boy_

Nya: _He said "Hey Sister It's really really nice to meet you". I just met this 5 foot 7 guy who's just my type. I like the way he's speaking his confidence is peaking. Don't like his baggy jeans but I'mma like what's underneath them._

Jay and Nya: _(And no I ain't been to MIA)_

Nya: _I heard that Cali never rains and_

Jay and Nya: _(New York's heart awaits First let's see the west end, I'll show you to my brethren)_

Nya: _I'm liking this American boy_

Jay: _American boy_

Nya: _Take me on a trip, I'd like to_

Jay and Nya: _(Go some day)_

Nya: _Take me to New York, I'd love to_

Jay and Nya: _(see L.A.)_

Nya: _I really want to come kick it with you_

Jay and Nya: _(You'll be my American boy, American boy)_

Jay and Nya: _La la la la-ladida. La la la la-ladida. La la la la-ladida. Will you (be my American boy, American boy)_

Jay: _Can we get away this weekend?_

Jay and Nya: _Take me to Broadway_

Jay: _Let's go shopping, baby, then we'll go to a café_

Jay and Nya: _Let's go on the subway, take me to your hood_

Jay: _I never been to Brooklyn and I'd like to see what's good_

Jay and Nya: _Dress in all your fancy clothes_

Jay: _Sneakers looking fresh to death_

 _Jay and Nya: I'm loving those Shell Toes. Walking that walk, talk that slick talk. I'm liking this American boy_

Jay: _American boy_

Nya: _Take me on a trip, I'd like to_

Jay and Nya: _(Go some day)_

Nya: _Take me to New York, I'd love to_

Jay and Nya: _(see L.A.)_

Nya: _I really want to come kick it with you_

Jay and Nya: _You'll be my American boy_

Jay: _Tell 'em wagwan blud_

Jay and Nya: _Would you be my love, my love?_

Jay: _(Would you be mine?)_

Jay and Nya: _Would you be my love, my love?_

Jay: _(Would you be mine?)_

Jay and Nya: _Could you be my love, my love? (Ooh)_

Jay and Nya: _Would you be my American boy?_

Jay: _(American boy)_

Nya: _Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day_

Jay: _(Oo some day)_

Nya: _Take me to Chicago, San Francisco Bay_

Jay: _(Oh yeah)_

Nya: _I really want to come kick it with you_

Jay: _(Ooh)_

Jay and Nya: _You'll be my American Boy_

Jay: _(Be my American boy)_

Nya: _Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day_

Jay: _(I'd like to go some day)_

Nya: _Take me to New York, I'd love to see L.A._

Jay: _(See L.A.)_

Nya: _I really want to come kick it with you_

Jay and Nya: _You'll be my American boy, American boy. La la la la-ladida La la la la-ladida. La la la la-ladida._

Jay: _Will you be my_

Jay and Nya: _American boy, American boy?_

 **Well that's all**

 **Wu: I'm so Lonely!**

 **Wut? Well the three songs that are used in this story are, _It's over isn't_ from Steven Universe, _I lied. I'm dying inside_ is from some random video I found, and _American Boy_ is by Estelle. I hope you have a wonderful day and peace out.**


End file.
